Morning Greetings
by blurryfvce
Summary: A beautiful way to wake up. / Lon'quLissa nsfw. for my bb halfcurehalfdisease


When she awakens, it feels like she's back at the meadow, surrounded by nothing but a sea of dandelions, letting the sun kiss warmly at her skin. Albeit being in a tent located in a forest, Lissa holds no complaints with these circumstances. She sits up, strands of hair messily sticking out from her messy ponytail, softly rubbing the remains of her sleep from her eyes. The blanket's slipped from her thin body, only leaving her in _his_ shirt – it's comfortable and smells of him.

Hovering over, Lissa takes one generous gaze at the slumbering male next to her, and cannot help but chortle quietly. Her slim index finger reaches up, and presses to the area where his furrow usually rests whenever he's scowling at her.

Because of his swift nature, her touch does not pass by his slumber. When she circles her finger in a slow manner, his eyelids part – Lissa notes the thick lashes Lon'qu has, and for a split second feels something akin to jealousy. Brown eyes fully focused on her has Lissa forgetting why she had begun to scowl, opting to scoot closer and smile that smile he adores so much. A brush of Lon'qu's fingertips to her smooth cheek successfully has her blushing in adoration, to which he notices. Lon'qu's lips curve a mushy smile, grabbing at her small hand and yanking her back down.

With a squeak, she plops atop his chest, face burying against his broad, bare chest. She takes note of his breathing – _soft_ and deep – which tells her that he is not fully awake yet. Lissa takes a moment to study his features after she props herself up: relaxed, itching to reach out for her, that welcoming smile painting his lips. Now _this_ is something that she will never get tired of, nor will she ever be getting enough of. His bliss, and his happiness, which is something he always lets her know with three familiar words he etches to her heart – and she's proud to realize that she holds accountability for a bit of his happiness.

Sometimes, they'll dress up, despite how early it is, and take a stroll, away from the rest of the Shepherds and camp – a little more privacy doesn't hurt here and there. They talk, holding hands along the way, and of course, Lon'qu protects his princess from any sort of harm. When he holds his claim upon her, it leaves her bashful – of course, now with Emmeryn gone, Lissa holds next in line for the throne to Ylisse, but there's something about the way Lon'qu's gruff voice reminds her that she is _his princess_ that brings her to timid mutters and giggles. His speck of selfishness towards her thrills her.

But today is not one of those days, instead choosing to sleep in – their tent isn't divided much in terms of distance with everyone else's, but they aren't the only two sharing _their_ tent.

Rolling them, Lon'qu now stills over her small figure, gazing at her with those clouded browns through his thick, black lashes, and that smile, which has shifted more to the sly side. Lissa's reaction – a cooed noise through the back of her throat and pink lips parting has him chuckle softly.

It's when she realizes just _why_ he hasn't asked about today's routine, being all groggy and such, that a definite part of Lon'qu is unquestionably fully awake. And although he _does_ have a thin fleece for underwear, she's in _nothing_ but his shirt, and feels it pressing along her slender leg. Although of being together for quite some time, it astonishes her how he is able to drag her back into this shy state: blushing, noting just how unashamed he is.

Lissa is the only one who sees _this_ intimate side of Lon'qu; longing for her – physically. _Tempting…_

His gynophobia has long faded – not with other women, but with her, his only exception, has him feeling naught – not even a single speck of fear or discomfort. And this proves it – the undisclosed side of him – now currently pressing to her leg. Lon'qu, impatient and fully conscious, dips his head down, hands pressing on their bedroll, keeping her securely in one place. Before she is able to emit a single peep, his lips are pressed to hers, locking ever-so-perfectly in her mind. Her hands drag down his bare chest, mapping out familiar structures here and there. Lissa manages a squeak into their lip lock when his bulge moves up, pressing along her bikini line. She feels how _alive_ and ready he already is for her, and it instantly blooms her sensual needs.

It's unlike other times, when the need to copulate is strong, and it gets rough. Now, it's soft and slow, she records, as his hands waste no time in moving to the hem of her – _his_ – shirt, tracing up her stomach and reaching for her breasts. Lissa's gentle moan wheezes through, arching her back and raising her hands to his broad shoulders. Lon'qu does this for a good while, giving her chest his full attention, before he loses interest, and continues his way down. Lissa is squirming a bit at how sensitive her body has grown _just_ from his fingers prodding at her nipples.

"Lissa." He finally speaks, and it's more gruff than usual, which makes her blink down, panting, and notices that he is awaiting her approval. A gentle spread of her legs acknowledges him so, to which he leans down, planting an appreciative kiss to her thigh. He holds no rush, although they _do_ have duties to fulfil courtesy of their tactician, but that's the last of his worries for now.

A wet trail of kisses up her inner thigh later has the blonde panting a bit heavier, as he knows _exactly_ what he is doing, and how to make her feel good. He stops, and for a moment, Lissa thinks this is all they will do, but trashes that thought when his mouth presses to the bundle of sensitive nerves, tongue darting out to lap and flick, only fueling her utter desire for him. "Oh, Gods…" is all that Lon'qu's ears catch, which is rewarded with his tongue trailing up and down her labia. Her body lurches – a bit too roughly – which has him pull back, licking at his lips from her wetness.

In the blink of an eye, he's above her completely again, mouth pressed to her ear. "Do not come yet."

The simple statement alone would have been enough for her to do so.

Swallowing, she flushes and merely nods, to which he pulls back, once again gazing through his lashes – they're clouded with desire and love.

Her fingers dig through his shoulders, to which he grunts in response. She spreads her legs as the male busies himself with removing the only piece of fabric, then shuffles back. Grabbing her legs, he slips in between them, angling himself a bit and then lowering down.

The tip presses to her entrance, then starts pushing in. Lissa's body arches, mouth parted to gasp, and she catches his sigh wheezed against her ear. His teeth lightly bite at her earlobe, pushing himself fully into her, and beginning up the slow, tender rhythm Lissa _loves_. She moves as well, reaching his gentle thrusts with small purrs vibrating through her throat – their movements hold affection and passion.

" _Lissa…_ " he groans huskily into her ear, hard length continuing the slow movement of gliding in and out of the blonde below him. Her body trembles in pleasure, and it's the way her name slips from his mouth that gets her going. Clumsily, he reaches up, lips dragging along her jaw and up to her parted mouth, planting a messy kiss to distract himself from the urge to simply fuck her senselessly. She kisses back, of course, one hand moving from his shoulder to his messy, brown locks, catching the way his groans grow deeper as his thrusts continue.

The kiss is what has her flaring to life, feeling every fiber of her being _longing_ and wanting this and every bit of him. It's filled with love, passion, and desire – emotions she never thought he'd ever come to reach yet alone with her. His thrusts gain some speed, prompting Lissa to moan sweetly and roll her eyes to the back of her head. When she finally reaches her limit, she comes, letting the sensation overcome her senses, experiencing nothing but absolute bliss through the endorphins her body provides her with as she rides through her orgasm. Lon'qu merely stifles a hiss as she tightens around her, but he keeps his thrusts within the same speed. A whispered curse breezes through his lips – his pleasure is evident, as he is a stranger to such vulgarities. Lissa catches his panting growing heavier and louder, another "fuck" cutting through.

She's at a blissed state, mind blank of all thought process, only _feeling_ the way Lon'qu thickens inside of her. And Gods know that she feels _so good_ and she doesn't want him to stop. At this pace, she would be able to come a second time…

" _Lon'qu!_ " Her cry of his name isn't too loud, because the Gods only know what would happen is someone were to walk in on their devious activity if they had heard his name being moaned out by the young princess of Ylisse. He rocks, back and forth, cock burying over and over again and hitting along her sweet spot. Lissa grasps onto anything – his brown hair – and to his surprise, starts moving herself down to meet his thrusts. Once again, she moans – _louder_ than ever – completely lost in her little state of sheer lust. He ponders, then does the unthinkable: grasp her hips and start fucking her faster. Her body complies quickly, as she angles it at a certain degree to have himself being buried deep into her, over and over, driving her into another pleasure frenzy that has her stiffening up oh, Gods Lon'qu _PLEASE—_

Before she is able to scream out his name, she lets a few whines sing through, and he is able to reach down to kiss her, quieting her down. She comes, a second time, just as he thickens, following suit after a few more thrusts. His body quivers, breaking the kiss to emit a loud sigh, dragged through his throat and hitting her jaw line, both tense as he fills her up with his seed. Finishing, Lon'qu strains for a second, then catches himself before his heavy body crashes atop of her small one.

His head tilts up, studying her facial expressions as he catches his breath. Eyes lidded closed, panting softly, and a bit of sweat beading her forehead is what he observes. His forehead presses to hers, simply letting the exhilaration of their activities shine through. His lips curve that smile once she pushes up to peck him weakly, and squirms her legs. He pulls out slowly, ignoring the mess they've made, and waits patiently for Lissa to ride through her little endorphin train.

Upon opening her golden eyes, her voice cracks into a sweet, loving giggle when she notices the same smile he plasters that always succeeds in making her laugh. "Woman," he mutters, feeling her digits carding through his hair, "mind telling me what's so funny?"

"You," she answers after a brief moment of silence. She digs her nails into his scalp slightly, hearing his approving purr, then drops her hands. Lon'qu exhales delightfully, then plops to his side of where they had slumbered for the night. Lissa wastes no time, curling up against his chest and pressing her cheek to his chest. She feels his arm gently tangle its way behind her back and around her waist, pulling her as close as can be. He kisses the crown of her head for a long, quiet moment, voice tender as ever as he finally whispers, "Morning, Lissa."

"Good morning…!"

Her shaky giggle once again fills up the tent, and he smiles lazily. "Yeah."

"I love you, Lon'qu."

She shifts, and faces him, and is met with a kiss to the lips. "I love you, too, my princess."

* * *

 _a/n: bday gift for da bae halfcurehalfdisease ouo love u_


End file.
